Disk capacity continues to increase at a phenomenal rate. At the same time, however, managing the disk space, especially for disks that may be used by more than one user, is becoming more troublesome. Even though disk capacity has increased greatly, it is still finite and may be consumed prematurely or by a small number of users if mismanaged. Thus, administrators and the like are left with the task of determining how much disk space each user is allowed to consume and what to do if a user attempts to exceed the user's disk space. Enforcing quotas of disk space is complicated by transaction-capable file systems.